Saving Private Sandy!
by Twinkie-Kitty
Summary: FINISHED Sandy is hamnapped by the meanest alley cat around and it's up to Maxwell, Stan, the Ham-Hams, two new girlhams and a ditsy fairy-ham to save her! How will the turn-out be? Dive in and take a look! SM other couples!R&R! :D
1. Chapters1234 Because They're So Short!

**Saving Private Sandy **  
  
Hey, it's Goddess Holly and I re-did, re-titled, and re-finished my wonderful first fanfic! :D It's back and better than EVA! So please review or I'll send a box of wild, ravenous monkeys to your houses! Thank-Q! ;D Let's start the FIC!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any related items, except Taya, Kiri, and Twink. So don't suuuuuue meeeeeee!!!!!

[....]: Me.

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking.

...: Actions.

**Chapter 1: Hamtaro's Bad Feeling:**  
  
"Oopaa!" cried Hamtaro, jumping onto his whiz wheel."Bada, bada, bada!"

Hamtaro was having so much fun when he tripped, spun around in the wheel, then flew into the air and-BANG!!Hamtaro hit the top of his cage and fell to the floor with another loud bang. [Tee hee!]

"Oh, Hamtaro! Are you alright?!" Laura cried

"Kushi, kushi." Hamtaro rubbed his head in pain and embarrassment.

"Oh Hamtaro, you silly hamster! Well, good-bye I'm off to school! Be good and don't get into trouble!" Laura called over her shoulder.

"_Don't worry Laura, I will!" _[Pfh, yeah right!]

"Kushi, kushi! Today's going to be a bad day, I can really feel it. Ouch!" Hamtaro said.

"_Well I'd better hurry, the ham-hams are probably already there_!" Hamtaro thought while opening his cage door.

Down through the drainpipe he went.

"Oopaa!" yelled Hamtaro while flying through the air.

PLOP! Hamtaro landed perfectly on top of Brandy's head. [I give it a 10! :D]

"Good morning Brandy!" Hamtaro said cheerfully

"YYAAWWNN!!" Brandy yawned loudly.

"You're hopeless Brandy!" Hamtaro said sadly.

Just then Hamtaro spotted Oxnard and Bijou running towards him.

"Bonjour Hamtaro!" Bijou said blushing slightly.

"Hi Bijou!" Hamtaro said noticing her blush and blushing himself.

"Emergency! Emergency! EMERGENCY!!" Oxnard cried

"What's the matter Oxy? Did you lose you special seed again?" Hamtaro asked

"No seed, emergency at clubhouse Bijou and Hamtaro gasped Boss sent me to get you guys, Sandy in trouble!" [gasps too]

"What! Sandy iz in trouble!" Bijou cried.

"We'd better go then!" Hamtaro said

"Right! Let's go!" Oxnard said

"Oopaa!" they cried "Bada, bada, bada!"

[Go Hamtaro, Oxy, and Bijou go!! ]

**Chapter 2: Maxwell's Tears**:

Hamtaro, Oxnard and Bijou walked into the clubhouse. There they saw the other Ham-Hams surrounding someone. When they moved closer and through the crowd they saw a crying Maxwell being comforted by several hams.

"Maxwell, why are you in tears?" Hamtaro asked.

"Something happened to Sandy, Maxwell was just about to tell us what happened and where Sandy is." Dexter said.

"Go ahead Maxwell, tell us." Panda said encouragingly.

"W-W-Well, m-me and S-Sandy were walking w-w-when S-Sandy said, 'Maxwell d- don't you think t-this is like s-so romantic?' and I-I said 'Yeah.' T-T-Then I said 'Sandy, let's go sit on that r-r-rock' a-and s-s-she said 'W-W-Why?' a-a-and I-I-I s-s-said 'Oh j-j-just because I-I-I w-w-want t-t-to k- k-kiss you!'" Maxwell broke out in more sobs. [Aaaaaaw!]

Stan, who was standing in the corner looking very scared, suddenly looked surprised and angry.

"Like you gonna kiss my sister?"Stan asked shocked.

Stan knew Maxwell and Sandy were 'together' but he didn't know they kissed!

Through his sobs, Maxwell turned a very interesting shade of red. [Poor Maxy.]

"That is like so totally uncool!" he said

"Stan! Leave him alone he's not done yet!" Boss yelled "What happened next Max.? Where's Sandy?"

[Yeah Maxwell, tell 'em what happened next!]

**Chapter 3, Cat Attack**:

After Maxwell had calmed down a little, he continued with his story.

"W-W-Well sniffle we were...u-um...well...ah-"

"KISSING MAYBE?!" Stan interrupted fiercely.

"STAN!!" the ham-hams yelled.

"U-U-Um...well...yeah." Maxwell said blushing like crazy

"Ahem, we were sitting on t-the r-rock and w-w-we were ah...w-w-well you k-know...w- when...o-o-oh it w-w-was h-h-horrible!" he said starting to break up again.

"Ah-ha...?" the ham-hams said impatiently.

"Get on with it...zuzuzu...will ya." Snoozer said sleepily.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry! Y-Y-You would b-be crying if y-y-your g-g- girlfriend w-w-was a-a-attacked t-t-the h-h-hamnapped b-b-by a c-c-cat!" he said through more sobs.

"A CAT!!" the ham-hams cried in panic.

"ATTACKED!" Bijou cried

"HAMNAPPED!" Pashmina cried

"Ookwee!" Penelope said through tears.

Suddenly Stan looked like he would have a nervous break-down! He just started muttering 'S-S-Sandy.... C-C-Cat...'

"Stan, are you all right?" Pashmina asked.

Stan mumbled something that she didn't here.

"What did you say?" she asked

"We need to save her!" he said

"We need to save my sis!" he said with a certain gleam in his eyes that Pashmina couldn't help admiring.

"Maxwell!" Stan called.

He walked over to where Maxwell was being comforted by Cappy, Panda, Oxnard, Bijou, Hamtaro and Boss.

"Maxwell, like what happened after the cat grabbed her?" he asked.

"O-O-Oh it w-w-was h-h-horrible!" Maxwell sobbed

"Just say it dude!" Stan yelled.

"O-O-Okay, okay...w-w-well..."

[Go Maxwell go! Yeah! You can do IT!! Short chapters, no?]

**Chapter 4, Maxwell's Horrifying Flashback!:**

A/N: This is Maxwell telling his flashback. Please do not read this chapter if you start to severely sob at really sad moments. But read anyway if you want to take a chance. Thanks.

P.S.: I warned ya! Mwah ha ha ha!!

FLASHBACK...

Maxwell and Sandy are sitting on a rock kissing each other lightly, when all of a sudden Sandy broke away from Maxwell and 'hiffed' the air.

"Maxwell do you, like, smell something weird?" Sandy asked

"I only smell your beautiful fur." I said Stan rolls his eyes

Sandy blushed like crazy.

"Hiff-hiff, Maxy I'm serious I really do, like, smell something stra-"

"MEOW!!"

A large cat jumped up, grabbed Sandy, knocking me off the rock.

"Ouchichi! Kushi, kushi."

Just then I heard her.

"LIKE HELP!! Get back you totally uncool cat!"

Sandy was hitting the cat with her ribbon.

"SANDY!!" I screamed.

I ran over and threw my book at the cat. It hit it right in the nose!

"_Meow_!" the cat cried in pain.

"Sandy hurry!" I called.

"Like, here I com-" she tripped on a large rock. [Large to a hamster that is!]

"OOWW!"

I ran over and looked at her leg. It looked broken. I looked up at her and felt my stomach drop. She was very pale, [I have no idea how a hamster can look pale.] she was muddy, [It had rained the day before.] she had blood on her fur from scratches, she had tears running down her face, and her leg faced a weird angle. She was the most pitiful creature I ever saw.

She collapsed.

I held her.[sniffle sniffle]

"M-M-Maxy.......g-g-get...my b-b-bro...." she passed out from pain and shock.

"Sandy?! _SANDY_!"

I picked her up and started running towards the clubhouse. Just the cat jumped in front of me.

"I don't have time for you!" I yelled at the cat.

"Meeeeooow..."

The cat pounced on me, knocking Sandy out of my arms.

"SANDY!!" I screamed.

The cat ran over, picked Sandy up in it's mouth and ran towards 'Big Cat Alley'.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

I just sat there, stunned.

Then I remembered what Sandy had asked me, so I ran to the clubhouse to get Stan.

[sniffle Sandy, no. Please sniffle keep reading, for Sandy's sake!]


	2. Chapter 5 The Stan Plan!

KittieStar: Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm just gonna post all of the chapters at one time, but seperated. So, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro but I do own Taya, Kiri, and Twink. So eat that!

...: Me.

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking.

...: Actions.

**Chapter 5,**(For those who it past chap. 4!)**The Stan Plan!:**

Silence.

All except for Maxwell's and Penelope's sobs, the clubhouse was silent. Even Snoozer wasn't snoring.

Finally, someone spoke.

"I'm sorry Stan." Maxwell said in a small voice.

Maxwell was still very red from telling his flashback.

"Like w-w-why dude?" Stan said through tears.

"I don't think I've ever seen Stan cry before." Cappy whispered to Panda.

"Yeah." Panda whispered back.

"F-F-For not s-s-saving S-S-Sandy a-a-and n-n-now s-s-she c-c-could be gone!" he cried.

"Hey dude, that's not like important right now. What is important is that I have a plan!" Stan said smiling.

"So what's this 'plan'?" Boss asked.

"Well, Maxwell said the cat took Sandy towards 'Big Cat Alley' right?"

"Right." the hams said.

"So, all we have to do is to go down there and rescue her!" Stan said proudly.

"But Stan! No hamster has ever come back alive from 'Big Cat Alley'!" Oxnard said in panic.

"Well I'm going to save my sister or die trying!" Stan said.

"Okay, what color casket do you want?" Howdy said.

He laughed. Everyone sweat dropped. Maxwell and Stan glared at him. Howdy looked scared and stopped laughing.

"Well I'll go with you!" Maxwell declared.

"Thanks dude!" Stan said, "I was afraid I'd have ta go alone!"

"Well I'll go too! You might need some muscle!" Boss said.

"Me too!" Cappy said admiring Boss.

"Me three!" Panda said

"What about you guys?" Pashmina said to Howdy and Dexter.

"Ah......well.....uh..." they stammered.

"Well, are you two going or not?" Boss asked.

"Well I'll go!" Howdy decided

"Oh so brave Howdy!" Pashmina cried.

"I-I-I was going to say it first Pashmina but Howdy interrupted me!" Dexter lied.

"What?!" Howdy yelled.

"Come on, we need to go!" Boss said, "Girls, why don't you stay here and set up a first aid station."

"Okay, good idea." Pashmina agreed

"Oui, Boss you always 'ave good ideas!" Bijou said smiling.

Boss blushed. Hamtaro noticed this.

"I'll go too. I have a friend who lives in an alley near 'Big Cat Alley', we can ask him if he's seen Sandy." Hamtaro said proudly.

"Hamtaro you are so brave!" Bijou said blushing.

Hamtaro blushed too. Boss noticed them and said, "Come on let's go!"

"Oxy, are you coming?" Hamtaro asked.

"U-U-Um.....well.........I g-g-guess so." Oxnard said shaking and biting a big piece out of his sunflower seed. "Krmp, krmp."

"Good! Now let's go!" Hamtaro said.

"Oopaa!" the ham-hams cried, even Snoozer. ("Oo....zuzu....paa...")

END

KittieStar: I hope ya'll liked that one! Short but sweet right?


	3. Chapter 6 Sandy's Revival

KittieStar: Aloha! I have nothing to say so here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro but I do own Taya, Kiri, and Twink! Kazaa!

...: Me.

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking.

...: Actions.

**_Chapter 6, Sandy's Revival!_**:

Sandy started to stir.

She awoke but didn't open her eyes. It took her awhile to remember what happened. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"Maxy!" she cried out into the dark.

She tried to get up but the pain in her leg was unbearable.

"OOHH my leg!" she groaned.

"_Where I'm I_?" she thought straining to see in the darkness.

Then she smelled garbage.

"_Hiff-hiff. Ew, garbage! Wait, garbage! I must be in an alley_!" she thought, starting to panic.

"_That cat is probably, like, waiting in the shadows right now_!" she thought shivering.

"_I wish Stan were here or Maxwell. Heck, I'd even be happy to see Boss right now_!" she thought.

She even giggled a little through the tears that were now running down her face. If they're running then she better go catch 'em! Ha ha ha! Get it? Her tears are running? Oh no! I'm starting to sound like Howdy!! AAAHHH!!!!!

"I hope one of the ham-hams gets here soon or I'll be cat chow!"

KittieStar: Will they find Sandy in time? Or will the cat get there first? Who is this mysterious ham Hamtaro was talking about? Will I ever tell a good joke? And why am I asking you these questions? Please keep reading!!! Another short chapter, wow!


	4. Chapter 7 New Friends and Bad News!

KittieStar: Nope, nutin' ta say! lol!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro but I do own Taya, Kiri, and Twink. BOO YAA!!

...: Me.

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking

...: Actions.

**Chapter 7, New Friends and Bad News:**

All the guy hams were trying very hard to keep up with Hamtaro, Stan and Maxwell.

"Hey, can we...slow...down...a little?" Boss asked through breaths.

"Yeah, I'm so tired ma feet can't keep up with the beat! Ha ha ha! That rhymes!" Howdy said laughing at his Stupid! rhyme. There's another one of my sad jokes. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Howdy this is no time for your stupid jokes!" Dexter yelled.

"What do ya mean stupid?!" Howdy yelled back.

"Guys stop fighting!" Panda cried.

"Well he started it!" Howdy and Dexter both yelled.

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT, JUST BE QUIET!!" Boss yelled, Howdy and Dexter shut-up.

"We're almost there guys!" Hamtaro announced.

"Good." Stan said.

Hamtaro lead them to where Sabu, the hamster with the eye-patch markings, lived. He's in the episode, 'Hamtaro, Come Home!' or whatever it's called.

"Sabu! Are you home?" Hamtaro called into a large box.

"Who's calling me?" a voice said from inside.

All the ham-hams jumped.

"Oh it's you, the 'missing ham poster ham'. What was your name again?" Sabu asked coming out of the box.

"Hamtaro sir."

"Oh yes, now I remember! So what brings you down in this knick of my alley?" Sabu questioned.

"Well, actually, we came here to ask for some help, since you live so near to 'Big Cat Alley.'" Hamtaro said

"'Big Cat Alley?! Why would a little ham like you want to go into a very dangerous alley like that?!" Sabu cried.

Oxnard started to violently shake.

"Well, we're here to rescue someone." Hamtaro said.

"Rescue who?" Sabu asked.

"A girl-ham named Sandy. That's what we wanted to ask you, if you've seen her." Hamtaro said.

"Hmm... well what did she look like?" Sabu asked.

"Like me, I'm her twin bro." Stan answered.

"Like you huh...hmm.. who was she with?" Sabu said.

"She was hamnapped by a large, reddish orange cat." Maxwell said.

"You don't mean 'Big Red' do you?!" Sabu said shocked.

"Heke?"

"Oh no! You probably won't see this 'Sandy' again. Big Red or Red for short, is the biggest, meanest cat around!" Sabu said sadly.

"Please we need to save her! I know she's still alive, I can feel it!" Maxwell cried.

"Have you seen her or not man?!" Stan said impatiently.

Sabu sweat dropped.

"Whoa there! I wouldn't know okay! the ham-hams fell down, anime style But...." Sabu thought hard.

"Yes?" the ham-hams said.

"Yes of course! I know exactly who would know!" Sabu said.

"Cool dude!" Stan said excitedly.

"Come on follow me!" Sabu called running towards 'Big Cat Alley'.

"So who is this ham anyway?" Maxwell asked running next to Sabu.

"Not ham, _hams_, Kiri and Taya, they live right in 'Big Cat Alley'. Secretly of course though." Sabu said.

They reached a small crack in the wall in the alley.

"In here." Sabu whispered. They all squeezed into the hole. Or crack.

"Taya? Kiri? Ya home?!" Sabu called.

"Yes?" a small voice said.

"Hi'ya Kiri! Can you go get Taya? Tell her Sabu is here." he said to a small shadow.

"Aha, I weel go get 'er!" the voice said excitedly. "TAY-AH!!" it called.

"Yes my Kiri?" another voice said.

"Sabu is 'ere to 'ee you!"

"Sabu? I'll be right down!"

A couple seconds later, two shadows appeared, one big and one small.

"Sabu is that you?" the bigger shadow asked.

"Yes, but I can't see you. Can you step into the light?"

Two hamsters appeared. One was about the size of Penelope, with black ears and a headband like black stripe on her head and she had black on the back of her head too. She also had black pigtails with pink ribbons and was holding a small, white hamster doll. The other had black ears and she had a white ponytail on the left side of her head with a black ribbon. The rest of the hams was white. The older one also had some headphones resting around her neck.

"Hamha Taya, hamha Kiri!" Sabu said.

"Hamha!" the rest said.

"'Amha!" Kiri said smiling. Kiri (Keer-ree) is little, so she talks like a baby.

"Sabu, are these friends of yours?" Taya asked looking at the ham-hams. (Tay-uh)

She caught sight of Panda and blushed. Ooo, love!

"Well yes and no. This ham right here is though. You know, the 'missing ham poster ham' Hamtaro?"

"Ummm.....oh yeah now I remember!" Taya said.

"Me too, me too!" Kiri said jumping up and down.

Everyone smiled at her.

"So, who are the rest of ya?" Taya asked.

"I'm Stan, your new lover!" Stan said flirty-like, running towards her and taking her paw. Everyone, except Kiri sweat dropped and fell down, anime style.

"Stan, this is no time to flirt!" Maxwell yelled.

"Oh sorry." Stan said not sounding sorry at all.

Taya just blushed.

"I'm Maxwell."

"My name is Dexter."

"Howdy, I'm Howdy! Hee, hee, hee! That's a joke get it?!"

Everyone sweat dropped but Kiri.

"That was funny! Again, again!" she laughed.

"Well, at least some people appreciate ma jokes!" Howdy said smugly.

Every sweat dropped again. (Except Kiri.)

"I'm Boss."

"I'm Oxnard."

"Hi, I'm..um....P-P-Panda." Panda said with little anime hearts in his eyes and blushing like crazy.

"Hey, where's Cappy?" Boss asked looking around.

"He's over there, looking at that pot." Dexter said.

Everyone sweat dropped, except Kiri, Again!

"Cappy! Get over here! This is no time to be scouting out possible hats!" Boss yelled.

"What? Oh! Sorry Boss, but those are some cool pots! Heh."

Taya and Kiri giggled.

"Ahem, Taya, these hams here are on a rescue mission. They are looking for a girl ham that looks exactly like this guy." Sabu explained pointing at Stan.

"Only with a red ribbon on her tail." Maxwell added.

"Ooo, a red ribbon! That sounds bootiful!" Kiri squealed.

Taya giggled.

"Don't mind her she's like only little. Hmm... a girl ham with like stripes and a red ribbon on her tail....."

"Yes?" Maxwell and Stan said.

"Oh my! Now I remember! Oh dear...." Taya cried.

"What?!" Stan said looking alarmed.

"Was this girl related to you?" she asked slowly.

"Yes she is my sister, why?"

"And my girlfriend." Maxwell added blushing.

"W-W-Well I like saw her this morning. Kiri and I were looking for some breakfast when I like smelled a cat. So we hurried back here and I peeked out to like see which cat it was. I was really scared because it was 'Big Red'. That's when I saw something in his mouth. I looked closer and saw it was a tanish ham with stripes and I think I saw a red ribbon. Her eyes weren't open so I just thought she was, well, dead." Taya explained sadly.

"My sis is not dead!" Stan yelled

"Whoa geez, I'm only telling you what I saw." Taya said.

"Do you know where this 'Red' lives?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes, but no ham like ever goes there!" Taya cried.

"Please Taya we need to find Sandy. Her best friends and her human are waiting!" Hamtaro said.

"Wait, you don't mean _thee_ Sandy do you?! Sandy who sings really good, Sandy the coolest gymnast, Sandy with the pink ribbon?" Taya asked with stars in her eyes.

"Um, yeah. You must be a fan." Stan said sweat dropping.

"Well why didn't ya say so! Let's go!" Taya said.

"Hurray!" they cried.

"Like thanks babe!" Stan said.

Taya giggled and blushed.

"Let's go, let's go!" Kiri cried jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah that's right! Kiri can't go, it's way too dangerous. Can someone stay here to watch her?"

"OOOHHH, Tay-ah!" Kiri cried.

"No Kiri."

"I'll stay." Cappy said.

"Me too. I certainly don't want to go anywhere near a giant cat!" Oxnard said.

"Let's go find Sandy!" Panda said.

"Yeah!!" the others cheered.

KittieStar: I hope you liked that chappie cuz there's more are on the way! Hee hee! So keep readin' ya'll!


	5. Chapter 8 Cats, Attacks, and Mean Hams! ...

KittieStar: Almost done....weeeee!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro but I do own Taya, Kiri, and Twink. So there! ;p

...: Me.

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking

...: Actions

**Chapter 8, Cats, Attacks, and Mean Hams!:**

No, the food!

At the Clubhouse.....

"I wonder what iz taking them so long?" Bijou said sadly.

"Yeah, I hope Sandy is okay." Pashmina said sadly.

"Ookwee." Penelope said sadly. Everyone's sad, can ya tell?

"I hope they hurry back soon." Bijou said hopefully.

"Me too!"

"Ookwee!"

In 'Big Cat Alley'....

The ham-hams tiptoed as fast as they could to 'Big Red's Den.'

"Ticky, ticky, ticky...."

"Come on, we're almost there." Taya whispered.

They followed Taya up a tall fire escape. When they got to the top, everyone but Taya and Sabu gasped. There at the top of the building was an enormous pigeon coup. All around the roof were skeletons of mice, birds, and yes, hamsters. Everyone gulped.

"She might be in there." Taya whispered, pointing to the coup.

Everyone shivered. They started to carefully wade through the sea of bones.

"_Please don't let one of these be Sandy_." everyone thought.

Just then Taya slipped on a bone, falling into Panda's arms. Aaaaaaww!!

"Sorry." Taya whispered.

Panda and Taya blushed _a lot_.

"Shh!" Sabu said.

"Sorry." Taya said still blushing.

Inside Sandy heard something crunch and a 'shh' and some whispering. She was very afraid but still managed a shaky hello.

"H-H-Hello?" she called cautiously.

The ham-hams froze.

"T-T-That sounded like-" Maxwell started.

"SANDY!!" Stan yelled.

"STAN, IS THAT YOU?!" a voice shrieked from inside the coup.

"SANDY!!" Stan yelled with joy.

He ran as fast as he could into the coup, with the others not far behind, and when he found his sister he flew himself on her and hugged her to death.

"Oh Stan, I thought you'd, like, never come! And cough cough you're choking me!" Sandy grunted, but Stan didn't let go.

"Oh sis, I thought I'd never find ya!" Stan cried.

They hugged and cried for a while. Then Maxwell joined them.

"Are ya okay Sandy?" Taya and Panda said at the same time.

They looked at each other and blushed.

Sandy looked up and gasped, "Oh my gosh! Tay. is that you? Like, long time no see girlfriend!" Sandy means a girl that is her friend.

"Last time I checked!" Taya joked.

"Where's Kiri?"

"At home with, um, Cappy and um Oxnard, is it?"

"I'd hate to break up this touching moment, but shouldn't we go before that cat comes back?" Howdy asked.

"For once I agree with Howdy!" Dexter said.

"Yeah guys and girl we should go." Boss agreed

"What for?" a voice said slyly.

Everyone jumped.

"Who's there?" Sabu said bravely.

"Why me of course. Meow."

A large, orangeish-redish tabby cat stepped out of the shadows in which he was hiding.

"B-B-Big Red!" Taya whispered in shock.

"You can talk?!" Sabu said amazed.

"Why wouldn't I be able to? Meow. Why are a bunch of scrumches, I mean silly hamsters doing here on my pad? Don't you have holes to dig? Meow." he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Actually sir we can here to get Sandy-" Maxwell started.

"We've got her, so we'd best be on our way." Hamtaro said nervously.

"Yeah, we'd better go." the rest said.

"What's your hurry?" Red said flexing his claws.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner? Meow." he said with an eager look and licking his lips.

"Ah, no thanks. We, like, already ate." Stan stated nervously.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be the one eating." Red said inching closer and closer to the ham-hams.

"Ah, guys, now would be a good time to.... RUN!!" Sabu yelled.

All the Ham- Hams ran towards the fire escape except Maxwell, Sandy and Stan. Maxwell was helping Sandy up onto Stan's back.

"Ya ready sis?"

"Ouch! Yeah."

Then Maxwell kissed Sandy long and hard. sob I just love love! ;

"Oh please!" Stan groaned.

Then they parted, both blushing like crazy.

"Like, wow Maxy, what was that for?" she asked blushing even more.

"In case we don't make it." Maxwell replied smiling.

"Are you two done so we can go?" Stan asked sharply.

Sandy kicked him in the side with her good leg.

"Oof!"

"Yes we can go."

"_I'll go for the injured one first. It'll be a piece of little hamster pie. Meow_." Red thought to himself smiling evilly.

Maxwell and Stan ran (Sandy on Stan's back.) as fast as they could towards the others who where waiting for them at the edge. Just then Red pounced on Stan and Sandy. Sandy was knocked off Stan's back.

"SANDY!!" everyone screamed.(Except Stan, who was still dazed.)

Maxwell tried desperately to get to Sandy, but Red kept jumping in the way.

"Just turn around and don't look if you don't want me to eat her. Remember, your next so you'll still be able to see her." Red said walking over to a still dazed Sandy.

All of the sudden, everyone started to yell at the cat. Red was now very angry from hunger and irritation.

"One more sound and it's curtains for her!" Red yelled showing his claws.

Everyone immediately shut-up.

Sandy started to cry.

"Shut-up you stupid rodent! MEOW!"

Everyone watched in horror as Red swatted at a screaming Sandy, making her fly through the air, hitting the side of the pigeon coup.O.O SANDY! She was knocked unconscious. Maxwell, Taya, Panda and Hamtaro screamed in terror. Stan, who was no longer dazed, ran to her side.

"Come on sis, wake up, come on." he said shaking her limp body.

Stan now had tears flowing down his face. Everyone watched as Stan tried to wake her up. Red was watching also, but he thought this was very good entertainment. Finally, Stan buried his face in Sandy's fur in defeat. He started to sob.

"I'm so sorry Sandy! If you come back I promise I won't flirt for a week, no two weeks! I promise! Please Sandy come back!" Stan sobbed.

"No." Maxwell whispered to himself in disbelief.

Then Stan sat up.

"It has to be!" he yelled out loud.

He put his ear to his chest and listened. Everyone held their breath. (Except Red.) Then Stan sat up again.

"Oh Sandy you're alive!" Stan cried.

KittieStar: Yay, a cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! :D


	6. Chapter 9 Twinkle, Twinkle Little FairyH...

KittieStar: I just love this chapter!! -

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro but I do own Taya, Kiri, and Twink. Ohhhh yeeeeeaaahhh!

...: Me.

Italics: People/Hamsters thinking.

...: Actions.

**Chapter 9, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Fairy-Ham, Help Us Get Away From Them**:

"Yay!" the ham-hams cheered.  
  
"Oh Sandy!" Maxwell cried, bursting into tears.  
  
"HOW can she NOT be dead?!" Red cried furiously "THEN I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO CALL FOR BACK-UP!!" he screamed. The large cat gave a whistle. Cats can whistle? Wow you learn something new every day!  
  
The ham-hams looked around.  
  
"Um.what was that for?" Taya asked.  
  
Her question was soon answered when various meows, purrs, and yowls were heard all around them. Right before their eyes, dozens of alley cats arrived. Big and small, fat and skinny, the cats filed on the rooftop. Some sat on the coup while others chose to sit on the ledges on the roof. Each hamster gave a large gulp.  
  
"You hamsters don't seem so tough now, now do you? Meow." Red cried gleefully. " Bon appetite my friends!" he said to his fellow cats.  
  
And with that each cat gave a cry of happiness. Now of course each hamster was probably mentaly writing his or her will in their heads. The cats came in closer and closer. With each catly step the ham-hams bunched up even more.  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Panda whispered to Boss in vain.  
  
"I-I don't know Panda." Boss answered him shakily.  
  
There came a raspy cough from behind them. Some of the ham- hams turned, and those who did gasped. Sandy had woken up and was trying to stand up. She wobbled, but still managed to stand.  
  
"S-S-Sandy?!" Stan said in shock.  
  
"I-I-I'm fine! Just let me walk!" she mumbled.  
  
She was obviously delirious because she was trying to walk out into the sea of cats. But the ham-hams nearest to her hung on to her arms.  
  
"Sandy are you nuts?!" her brother yelled at her.  
  
She turned to look at him with a confused look on her face. He nodded his head out towards the cats. She turned and gasped.  
  
"C-C-CATS!" she half-screamed, horrified.  
  
She clung to Stan in fear, making him blush slightly. The cats were almost in striking range now...  
  
"_Please don't let us die! Please someone, anyone help us_!" Hamtaro thought desperately.  
  
As if someone above had heard him, a bright light shown above their heads. Everyone, hamsters and cats, looked up in surprise.  
  
The light stopped gleaming and a hamster like figure appeared. She was pink, Yes pink. with three eyelashes on both eyes. She had on a light blue kimono with a pink sash, a necklace with a star on it around her neck, a wand with a heart on the end of it and white with blue in the middle wings shaped like butterfly wings. Her eyes were sky blue, but no one could see that 'cause it's dark out. She also had a goofy looking smile on her face.  
  
"'Ello mates!" she said cheerfully in a British accent. No offence to the Brits out there! I just love the British accent so much I wanted to have one of my hamsters speak like that!  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear! What do have here!" she cried.  
  
She fluttered down a little and looked around at the cats and hamsters that were gaping at her. She gave a little laugh.  
  
"What? You animals act like you've never seen a fairy-ham before!" she said, "Now, I'm looking for 'The Ham-Hams'. Has anyone seen them?"  
  
All the animals fell down anime-style.  
  
"Uh, we're the ham-hams" Boss answered.  
  
"sweat drops Oh, yes of course! Silly me! Heh. Well then I guess it's time to help!"  
  
She gave a flick of her wand and all the cats levitated off of the ground. All of the ham-hams gasped and the felines wiggled and yowled.  
  
"Now off with you!" she shouted and the cats were all thrown into the walls.  
  
Each kitty gave a large 'MEOW!' and ran away. All except Red. He breathed heavily, anger filling his body.  
  
"Who...are.you." he asked angrily.  
  
"Me? Why I'm Twinkle, Twink for short, 'The Ham-Ham's' guardian. I am the best of the fairy-hams. I am also the sister of Boton, Yeah from Yu Yu Hakusho. Heh. 'The grim-reaper-ham'." She answered proudly.  
  
"All right then...why are you here?" he asked again.  
  
"I am here on official business, and it's a good thing I'm here because if I wouldn't be Boton would!" she answered again.  
  
"Well leave, because this is MY home and MY dinner! So SHOO! Me-yow!" he roared.  
  
The ham-hams all shook in fear from Red's outburst. But the fairy-ham just laughed.  
  
"Mate I don't leave 'til you do."  
  
"Get the _hell_ outta here NOW!!" he screamed in pure anger, making the hamsters jump.  
  
"Tut, tut such language! I think it's time for you to leave my friend!"  
  
She waved her wand again and threw the cat onto the fire escape below.  
  
"OOF! _Mrow_, I'LL BE BACK!!!" he cried, racing away.  
  
"Well that's that!" she said cheerfully, clapping her hands together.  
  
She fluttered down to the hamsters and beamed at them.  
  
"Was I good or was I good? Ha ha ha! wipes a tear..Now is everyone all right?"Don't ask, just, don't ask.  
  
"Um....I think so." Boss answered.  
  
"I don't think I'm all right." a voice said from behind.  
  
They all turned. There stood Sandy clinging to her brother for support. She looked slightly dazed, her leg bent slightly. Her face was screwed up in pain and she was breathing hard.  
  
"I-I-I think my l-l-leg is broke-broken." She managed to say.  
  
"Oh poor dear let me have a gander..looks at her leg oh, yes it is! Here just let me...." she waved her wand in front of her leg.  
  
Sandy gasped. Her leg faced the way it was supposed to and all her cuts were gone! The other hamsters stared at Twink in wonder.  
  
"Wow thanks!" Sandy said breathlessly.  
  
"You're very welcome!" Twink said with a grin.  
  
"Are you really a fairy-ham?" Taya asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow!" Hamtaro said  
  
"Yeah cool!" Sabu added.  
  
"I've never read any thing like this in my books before!" Maxwell commented.  
  
"Well, we like to keep ourselves a secret. But enough talk, I need to get you hamsters home!" Twink said, "Were to?"  
  
"Well first we need to go back and get the others in the alley crack." Panda said.  
  
"Then we can go back and tell the girls the good news." Boss added.  
  
"All righty then, to the 'alley crack'!" Twinkle declared.  
  
"How do you know were it is?" Hamtaro asked in wonder.  
  
"Er...I don't." Twink confessed.  
  
All the ham-hams fell down anime-style. Twink just sweat dropped.  
  
"You'll need to tell me were, darlings." Twink said.  
  
"Darlings?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, it's a crack in the wall just a little ways from here." Taya directed.  
  
"All right just picture it in your mind, miss. Now everyone take her paw. Good, good. Hey you two! Stop fighting and just hold paws!" Twink yelled.  
  
"There's NO WAY I'm holding Howdy's paw!" Dexter yelled.  
  
"Same here!" Howdy added.  
  
"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP ACTING LIKE GERBILS I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR PAWS OFF AND FEED THEM TO BRANDY!" Boss yelled.  
  
"0.0" Dexter's and Howdy's faces.  
  
Dexter and Howdy gave a very large gulp and reluctantly grabbed each other's paws. Twink gave Boss a large grin and turned to Taya.  
  
"Do you have the location in your mind dear?" she asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then off we go!"  
  
She gave a swish of her wand and they all vanished.

KittieStar: Ha ha ha! Howdy and Dexter had to hold paws!!


	7. Chapter 10 Yeah, A Happy Ending, Duh

**Chapter 10 re-made: Yeah, A Happy Ending, Duh:  
**  
Warning: this chappie gets kinda sappy. ...Oh boy...  
  
"First stop, 'The Crack in the Alley'!" a British voice cried.  
  
The Ham-Hams opened their eyes and each one gasped. They were outside the hole where Taya lived! All of them were absolutely, completely and utterly surprised. OK, I think you get the point. ;;  
  
"But-but how?!" Maxwell stammered, "T-T-This simply defies all the laws of physics!"  
  
"Honey, physics doesn't matter when you have magic!" Twink said, a little _too_ coyly.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
A very annoyed Sandy stepped in between the fairy-ham and her boyfriend. A small 'anime fire' 'glowed' behind her. Both hamsters sweat dropped.  
  
"W-W-When I said honey I didn't mean that h-h-honey! I'm bloody sorry if-if I offended you! He's yours, all yours!" Twink cried desperately.  
  
Sandy laughed and so did the rest of the ham-hams. Twink blushed slightly and gave a sigh.  
  
"Well? Are we going to get them or-" Twink started.  
  
A small hamster head peeked out from the hole in the wall. It was Kiri. She looked around and gave a happy shriek.  
  
"OXNARD, CAPPY GUESSS WHAT? THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK! COME SEEEEEEEE!!" She yelled at the top of her tiny hamster lungs.  
  
The hamsters fell over from the volume of her yell. (They had little anime swirls in their eyes too.) Immediately after her out burst, Cappy and Oxnard appeared at the crevice. Their faces shown with happiness at the sight of Sandy and the returned hams. I told it was gonna be sappy!  
  
"Sandy you're ok!" Oxnard cried, tackling her to the ground.  
  
"Ofnard ge-geoff me!" she said, trying to shove him off.  
  
Only until Maxwell stepped in did he stop hugging her. Eeeew, Oxy! She gave him a 'thanks-for-getting-that-retard-offa-me' kiss, making him blush. "Are really ok Sandy?" Cappy asked her curiously.  
  
"Yup, thanks to Twink!" She answered happily.  
  
"Twink?" Cappy and Oxnard chorused.  
  
"WOW A WEAL FAIRY-HAM!" Kiri cried happily.  
  
"A, a fairy-ham?" Cappy asked.  
  
"Why, yes. I'm a fairy-ham. And a very good one too. The best of the best! The cream of the crop! The most-"  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALL READY!" the ham-hams shouted at her.  
  
She sweat dropped and stopped bragging abruptly.  
  
The ham-hams talked for a little while before Twink told them it was time to go back to the Clubhouse.  
  
"Ok then I guess I'd better go." Sabu stated.  
  
"Oh Sabu don't go! You can come with us!" Hamtaro cried.  
  
"Sorry but I'll have to turn down the offer."  
  
"But why?" Hamtaro asked again.  
  
"Well, I need to get back to me box and finish dusting my bottle cap collection."  
  
"Bottle cap collection?" Stan asked, looking at Sabu strangely.  
  
"Yeah blushes it's kinda a hobby of mine. So sorry Hamtaro, I gotta go home."  
  
And with that he gave them a 'bye-Q' and set off into the next alley.  
  
"Bye-Q Sabu!" the ham-hams cried after him.  
  
"Ok to the Clubhouse!" Twink declared.  
  
"You know where it is?" Hamtaro asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course! I said I was your guardians right? To the clubhouse! Ok you guys know the drill, take each other's paws and here we gooooooo!"  
  
A swish of her wand and they were gone again.

The clubhouse door opened.

"gasp SANDY!" the ham-girls cried.  
  
"Ookwee!"  
  
"Here we go again!" Sandy stated as she was once again tackled to the ground by the now sobbing ham-girls.  
  
W-W-We're sooooo glad you're ok S-S-Sandy!" Pashmina sobbed.  
  
"Oui, we are very happy!" Bijou added.  
  
"Ookwee, ookwee!" Penelope cried also.  
  
The ham-hams introduced Twink to the girls and soon she left also. Bidding them far well and telling Sandy to be very careful around alleys. Taya be came good friends with Bijou and Pashmina as well as Kiri, who became best of friends with Penelope. And yes, they all lived happily ever after, what did you expect? ; D

Da Fin

KittieStar: Hey KittieStar here again! I hope you like it! My next fanfictions, I'm sorry to say, won't be as fluffy and cute as this one was. (It may come close though.) Please remember to review my fanfics and I will continue to write them!

PEACE OUT!!

KittieStar

Stayed tuned for the big K.S.'s next ficcies!

Next fanfic in THIS series: 'Da Game of Love.' Rating: PG-13 (THIS series is called "The Love Series")  
  
KittieStar's next fics: 'The Vampiric Hamsters' Rating: PG-13/R  
'Da Game of Love.' Rating: PG-13


End file.
